Lost
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Yui's and Nodoka's kindergarten group just wanted to go for a little walk...[Very short OS (although I accept prompts)]


**A.N.** Just a random idea I got. Nothing special. But I plan to make a bigger story about them.

 **Lost**

"Yui-chan!" Called Nodoka, as she ran over to her friend. Though, she was too busy watching a turtle to listen. Stopping right next to her, she grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Come on, Yui-chan! We wanna go for a walk." She said, before pulling her friend along. "Wait, Nodoka-chan!" Cried Yui, before she tripped on something and fell down. Nodoka helped her up and this time she didn't let go of her hand when they finally caught up to their group.

Since they were the only ones who were late, they could finally go out of the kindergarten together. And Nodoka didn't let go of Yui's hand. She knew her already — around a week — and knew that Yui could be easily distracted. And speaking of a distracted Yui...Not even five minutes later Nodoka felt that Yui suddenly stopped. Turning around, she saw her kneeling down and petting a kitten. "Aawww, look at this kitty, Nodoka-chan!"

The cat really was cute, but Nodoka was more worried that they'll lose their group. They weren't that far away — and obviously haven't noticed that they stopped — so it was okay for now. "Yui-chan, come on. Let's keep going." Said Nodoka, her panic growing the more distance was between them and the others. "Wait, just a bit longer." Said Yui and kept petting the little cat, that mewed happily.

"Yui-chan, we really need to go now!" And so Nodoka pulled the younger girl up and along, trying to catch up to the others — again. But they were gone! And now Nodoka was really panicked. She looked around, but she couldn't see them. And the worst thing was: she had no idea where they went. "Nodoka-chan, where are they?" Asked Yui worried and looked around, too.

Not wanting to scare Yui, the dark haired girl smiled and pointed to a random direction. "Let's try this way." She said, before they went to the direction Nodoka pointed to. The little girl was very positive that they'll find them fast. How hard could it be to find a group of kids? Yui just followed her like a puppy, believing with ever fiber of her being that Nodoka will lead them to the others.

Unfortunately it was extremely hard...Nodoka lead them through the town for what felt like hours. If that would go on like this...Nodoka didn't even want to think about it. She honestly had no idea where she's going by now. So a few minutes — or hours? — she decided to just go back to the kindergarten. Although, after looking around once again, she realized that she had absolutely no idea where they were right now. Has she even seen this part of the town before? She wasn't sure, but she was still determined to bring them back.

"Nodoka-chan, are we there yet...?" Asked Yui, who became really exhausted by now. Nodoka was pretty exhausted, too, but they had to go back. Somehow..."Not yet, Yui-chan..." After walking around like that, the panic came right back to Nodoka. What if they never found the way back? What if they had to walk around there forever? But Yui wasn't worried at all. She was sure Nodoka will bring them back and just let her do the thinking.

And then something good happened for once. They finally found a familiar face. Just...not the face they were actually looking for. "Baa-chan!" Called Yui and now it was her time to pull Nodoka along. The older woman turned to them and smiled gently. Tomi's living in their neighborhood and she's always been very nice to them. To the point where they could call her 'Baa-chan'. "Yui-chan, Nodoka-chan, what are you doing here all alone?" Before Nodoka had the chance, Yui quickly answered for her. "We took a walk, but then we lost the others."

"I see. Do you want me to help you?"

"No, Nodoka-chan will do it!" Answered Yui happily and hugged the dark haired girl tightly. However the woman noticed Nodoka's misery and decided to help them anyway. "Too bad, I wanted to get some ice cream on the wa—"

" _ICE CREAM_!" Squealed the younger girl happily and told her Baa-chan that she could tag along, when they got ice cream. And of course they got them. Yui got strawberry ice cream and Nodoka chocolate. Holding the kids hands, they went all the way back to the kindergarten. And the way was very long, but thanks to their Baa-chan they finally found it again.

"Yay! Nodoka-chan, you did it!" Exclaimed Yui happily and hugged Nodoka again, believing that it was Nodoka who brought them back and not Tomi. Nodoka just giggled and hugged her back, just letting her think what she wanted. "Thanks, Baa-chan."

"Yeah, thanks for the ice cream!" Tomi smiled and patted the girl's heads. "You're welcome. And be careful next time."

"Yeah, bye, Baa-chan!" Said Yui, before pulling Nodoka inside the building, not giving her any chance to say good bye to the old lady. And so Nodoka just waved at her, as she followed Yui inside. And they were promptly told off. They both had no idea how much they worried everyone until now. They felt very bad and promised to never to that again. If they keep their promise was another story though.

 **A.N.** Yui and Nodo-chan were just lost for around ½ – 1 hour. It just felt like a billion years for themxD

Actually I wanted to let this be a oneshot, but who knows maybe I get more ideas. Also I'm accepting prompts, so you also can just tell me your idea and I write it^^


End file.
